Você não aparenta ser quem é!
by II.Sakura.II.Dark.II
Summary: Sakura deicide ir ao Japão em busca do amor de seu grande ídolo, ela descobre que ele estuda em uma escola e decide ir para lá, mas á porem...ela terá de viver como um menino para ficar perto dele [ baseado em hanakimi LEIAM,PLEACE!][SasuxSaku]
1. Capitulo 1 : A chegada desastrosa

**_Queridos leitores, Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto, mas...infelizmente temos que nos conformar._**

**_Essa fic é baseada na história o shoujo-mangá "hanakimi" onde tomará um rumo diferente da história original._**

**_Qualquer semelhança é PURA conicidência._**

**_Bom aproveitamento!_**

**Você não aparenta ser quem é!**

A porta de abriu de estrondo, e a garota segurava a tesoura em mãos.

- Sakura! O que está fazendo...com o seu cabelo!

A garota que segurava a tesoura em mãos sorriu.

- Cortando, Cecília...

Os fios de cabelos róseos estavam jogados pelo chão, e ela sorria radiante.

Aquela era Haruno Sakura, uma bela garota, os olhos verdes que nem esmeraldas e os cabelos sempre tingidos de rosa, ela era mestiça,os olhos por herança da mãe mas com completa característica de japonesa.

- Sakura...seu cabelo, tão lindo!- dizia a amiga se lamentando.

- Nem se preocupa, Ceci, eu estou decidida a fazer isso!- disse ela animada.

- Hun...você ao muda!- disse Cecília sorrindo.

Sakura puxou mais uma mexa e cortou, mais e mais mexas foram caindo sem parar até que a Haruno foi ver como estava o cabelo

- Certo, agora só falta pintar!- disse animada, com os punhos cerrados.- Eu finalmente irei em busca do meu grande amor!

A amiga de Sakura riu.

- Não acredito, você ainda nutre essa paixão boba por esse modelo?

- Oei! Paixão boba não...é amor!

E elas riram, Sakura chegou até a amiga e a abraçou.

- Desculpa por não te levar junto, mas...não se esqueça de mim ta?!

- Pode deixar, Sakura-chan!

-

-

Sakura apresou-se, os sapatos mal colocados e a gravata torta eram resultados de seu atraso.

- Ahhh! Primeiro dia de aula, não...

Ela apertou o passo, chegou a entrada da " Shitashi High School" e ficou um tempo parada.

- Ahhh! Onde é entrada disso, eu nunca estudei em uma escola japonesa!

Ela acabou por entrar, havia um enorme corredor e algumas salas, a única coisa que ela lembrava no manual japonês era que ela teria de trocar de sapatos.

- Droga! Onde fica essa sala!

Sakura já estava entrando em desespero, quando acabou por esbarrar em alguém.

Há! Gomen, mas você pode me dizer onde fica o armário de sapatos?!- perguntou sem ao menos dar atenção a pessoa.

- Segunda porta a direita!- respondeu a pessoa.

- Domo arigatou!

Sakura acabou por sair correndo e entrar na tal sala, o que ela não sabia era onde ela deixaria seus sapatos.

- Droga, porque que eu vim pro Japão?- dizia ela quase chorando até que sua mente mostrou seus próprios objetivos.- Não, não irei desistir tão cedo, eu ainda tenho que ficar ao lado do Sasuke-kun!

Ela retirou os sapatos da mala, e colocou o que usava em um lugar qualquer, correndo para a sala que indicava em sua anotação.

Ela chegou a sala onde a porta desta estava fechada, ela bateu uma vez e a porta foi aberta.

Um homem que aparentava ser o professor apareceu na porta, aparentemente irritado.

- Então, você é o aluno transferido?!-perguntou o professor.

- Há-hai...

O professor abriu o resto da porta de contra gosto e fez com que Sakura entrasse.

- Ohayou, eu Sou...Kaoru Haruno, prazer em conhece-los!

Sakura estava dando um nome falso, pois a escola que ela escolhera para cursar, só era permitido GAROTOS.

Ela sorriu um pouco desconcertada pelo silêncio da classe.

- Oei, por que você não é loiro, seu cabelo é escuro... você não é europeu?!- perguntou um garoto qualquer.

- Éh, é que meu pai é japonês...

- Há, um japonês europeu...até parece!

A sala riu, por um motivo que Sakura não entendia plenamente.

Ela ficou desanimada, acabou por ir se sentar em uma das ultimas carteiras.

Ela mão havia sentado quando uma bolsa foi deitada sobre sua carteira, e aquela bolsa não era sua.

- Saia, esse lugar é meu!- disse o dono da bolsa.

Sakura ergueu os olhos para ver o dono da voz, o choque foi grande, aquele era...Uchiha Sasuke.

- Eu-eu...er,Eu!

Sasuke ao menos deixou a garota se explicar, pegou a bolsa dela e jogou para a outra carteira.Os risos na sala não foram evitados.

Ela ainda estava encantada, mas ficou um pouco triste pela atitude de seu grande ídolo.

O garoto de cabelos negros sentou-se na cadeira que Sakura havia acabado de desocupar, ele a olhou irritado.

Ela sentou-se atrás, mas após sentar sentiu dois impactos na cabeça.

- Itai!- disse ela olhando o teto para ver se algo tinha caído de lá.

- Esses sapatos, são seus...- respondeu Sasuke à frente.

Ele virou-se encarando-a com os olhos ônix profundos.

- Eles estavam no lugar errado...

A sala riu novamente, e por algum motivo ela se sentia triste, irritada, e principalmente, decepcionada.

Sakura deitou a cabeça na mesa.

- Ele está me saindo um belo de um chato, será que o que as revistas contavam era tudo mentira?!- perguntou a si mesma enquanto murmurava.

- Alguma coisa Kaoru-san?!-perguntou o professor levemente irritado.

- Iie!- respondeu ela.

A aula passou rápido, pois Sakura não estava entendendo muita coisa, ela era boa em japonês mas, nem tanto assim.

A definição dos dormitórios seria dada aos estudantes assim que eles tivessem a plena autorização dos pais, assim Sakura fez, entregou a autorização escrita para o diretor, onde ficara definido seu dormitório.

- Há! Mas onde fica o dormitório 3?- perguntava-se enquanto andava sem rumo.

- Atrás da quadra de esportes!- respondeu uma voz perto de si.

Sakura se assustou mas logo se recuperou do susto, pois ela já havia visto aquele garoto.

- Há! Gomen, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, prazer aluno transferido!

Sakura analisou o garoto, ele era loiro, ou provavelmente seu cabelo descolorido mas os olhos azuis do garoto a intrigava.

- Isso é lente?!-perguntou sem pudor.

- Hahaha! Err...bem, meu olho é bem claro...mas não conta pra ninguém ta?!

- Tudo bem!

- Há! Você está no dormitório três? Eu também...vamos?!-perguntou o loiro sorrindo.

- Claro!-respondeu Sakura.

Eles atravessaram a quadra e chegaram ao dormitório três.

O prédio era alto, com uns três andares mas ele era mais extenso e se podia ver claramente o quão grande o dormitório era.

- Bom, chegamos ao dormitório aluno novo!- disse Naruto animado.

- Meu nome é Haruno, Haruno Kaoru!

- Está bem, que quarto pegou Haruno-san?!-perguntou Naruto curioso.

- Um...- ela verificou o papel em mãos.- 45...

Naruto estampou uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto.

- O que foi?- perguntou Sakura preocupada.

- Você vai ficar no quarto do metido do Sasuke!

Sakura sentiu a felicidade e uma enorme sensação de vitória invadir seu corpo.

- Sério?-perguntou quase não acreditando.

- É! E porque você ficou tão animado, você não é gay não, é?!- perguntou Naruto o distante bastante de Sakura.

- Iie! Fo-foi...você confundiu!- disse desconcertada.

- Tudo bem, eu te acompanho até o quarto!- disse Naruto desconfiado.

Ambos adentraram no dormitório e subiram as escadas até chegarem ao quarto 45.Sakura abriu a porta deste. O quarto era bem arrumado, havia um beliche com cortinas, uma porta para o que parecia um banheiro, dois guarda roupas e duas escrivaninhas, um quarto próprio para estudantes.

- Que fofo...err,digo...legal o quarto!

- É! Qualquer coisa, estou no quarto do lado...47!- disse Naruto sorrindo de canto a canto.

- Tudo bem, foi um prazer conhece-lo!

Sakura entrou no quarto,haviam duas caixas encostadas no canto da parede, as que ela deduziu por ser suas, a mala se encontrava em cima da cama.

- Arff!- indagou cansada.- Estou vendo que esse ano vai ser bem difícil!

A garota andou até o beliche, ele era um pouco alto pois sua altura não era das muito esforço ela conseguiu puxar uma das alças da bolsa.

- Como é ruim ser baixinha!

Ela pendurou-se na cama de baixo do beliche para poder terminar de puxar a mala por completo.

[n/a: gente, é daqueles beliches grandes, ta?!

Ela já estava com a mala bem perto de si quando a porta do banheiro se abril, e dela saiu Sasuke.

- Então você é o aluno novo, logo você foi ficar no mesmo quarto que eu?!- disse Sasuke com desdém.

- Err...- Sakura ainda estava meio atônita pelo fato dele estar de TOALHA.- Si-sim, porque, tem algum problema comigo?!-perguntou ela ainda se pendurando no beliche.

- É que você parece uma menina!- disse ele indo à direção o guarda roupas que ficava do outro lado do quarto.

- Eu-eu...eu não sou uma menina!- disse ela sem pensar muito, apenas tentando desviar sua atenção do corpo do garoto. " é por isso que ele sai tão lindo nas fotos" pensava ela.

- E quem disse que você é menina?- indagou sasuke sarcástico- Eu só disse que você parecia uma.

-"droga, caí na armadilha, tenho que ser mais cuidadosa!" Cala a boca, Uchiha!- disse ela sem pensar.

Aquelas palavras surprenderam ele um pouco, só um pouco. Ele continuou a andar e Sakura ainda estava pendurada no beliche, ele chegou atrás da garota sem que ela percebesse pegou no ombro dela e a puxou, fazendo-a despencar do beliche.

Sakura só teve uma única reação, puxar o Uchiha.

Foi ouvido o estrondo da mala no chão.

Sasuke estava sobre o garoto estranho, com apenas à distância e a segurança de seus braços. Enquanto Sakura estava abaixo de seu grande ídolo, um tanto...envergonhada.

_**Bom, é isso, por enquantom espero que gostem, prq se gostarem vão ter que me aturar...xD, até o próximo, se der né?!**_


	2. Capitulo 2 : Esse é meu segredo!

**_Eba! que bom que vocês gostaram da fic, isso me deixa muito, muito feliz!_**

**_Nhá! só demorei mais por que meu pc foi pra UTI [;D bom, mas ele já está de volta ao lar!_**

**_Bem, Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a kishimoto, e a história é original de hanakimi!_**

**_Certo, agora, bom aproveitamento._**

**_[ps Arigatou pelas reviews_**

**Você não aparenta ser quem é! **

Eles ainda estavam se observando, Sasuke achando tudo estranho pelo simples fato do garoto estar ficando vermelho.

- To com falta de ar!- disse Sakura tentando vasculhar qualquer resposta que tivesse coerência.

Duas batidas na porta foram ouvidas, Sakura mais que depressa empurrou Sasuke paro o lado, levantou-se e foi atender a porta.

Ela abriu e ali se encontrava um garoto.

- Olá! Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji, sou o representante do dormitório três!- disse o garoto na porta.

Hyuuga Neji tinha os olhos claros como pérolas, a pele muito branca, mas o que mais chamou a atenção da Haruno foram seus longos cabelos, como ele conseguia ter cabelos tão bem cuidados?

Ela parecia estar delirando e só acordou quando Neji estalou os dedos em sua frente.

- Há! Gomen... é que..- começou ela.

- Não importa, venha tenho que mostrar o dormitório para você...

Sakura apenas seguiu o garoto, ele não lhe passava muita segurança.

- Bem...esse é o refeitório, é onde servem a comida. O café da manhã é no primeiro intervalo de aula as 8:00 horas, o almoço no intervalo da quinta aula, e o jantar logo após as 7:00, chegue rápido e terá comida, atrase-se e só terá sobras!

- Ta...bem, entendi!- disse ela contente.

Havia alguns alunos ali transitando, pois com o término do jantar alguns ainda ficavam circulando, conversando e trocando, bem, falando sobre assunto de garotos.

Sakura distraiu-se um pouco com um garoto que estava sentado ao longe.

O garoto tinha os cabelos castanhos, a pele um pouco queimada pelo sol, provavelmente ele praticava algum esporte, as roupas um pouco largas, e por algum motivo ele tinha uma estranha aura de raiva que pairava sobre si.

O garoto se levantou e veio em direção a Sakura, passou por seu lado e fez questão de esbarrar nela.

Sakura assustou-se na hora, ela estava um pouco confusa sobre o que ele havia sussurrado a ela.

- Quem é ele?!- perguntou ela a Neji.

- Aquele é o Inuzuka Kiba... ele é um garoto muito estranho!

- Hun, se não tem mais nada para mostrar... estou indo, então!

Neji não respondeu, ficou observando Sakura por alguns segundos.

Ele passou a mão pela mecha que descia lateralmente de seu cabelo, pegou no queixo da Haruno e ficou observando.

- Que- Que quê é isso, cara?!

- É realmente um desperdício você ser homem, é muito bonito...

- Hã!?- perguntou ela assustada.- "Será que ele descobriu?"

A voz de Naruto foi ouvida longe, ele chamava Sakura.

A garota foi de encontro ao amigo.

-Haruno-san, você não pode andar com esse playboy, você é capaz de engravidar só de falar com ele!

Uma batida foi ouvida e Naruto já estava com a mão no galo da cabeça.

- Não fale isso perto de mim seu baka!- disse Neji furioso.

Sakura preferiu por deixar os garotos discutirem, ela queria conhecer o campus da escola.

Saiu do dormitório em frente a quadra de esportes, ela andou até achar um lugar descampado, as arvores completavam cada lugar formando um estranho muro, o ar nesse lugar era mais limpo e havia mais brisas.

Ela estava perdida em seus delírios, mais uma vez, foi quando viu Sasuke, sentado em um banco.

Ela foi se aproximando até chegar ao banco.

Sasuke estava deitado, dormindo. A garota ficou a observá-lo, ele ficava tão calmo.

Ela se encostou ao banco e ficou observando, hora outra, Sasuke e o horizonte.

Um latido foi ouvido, Sakura só teve tempo de olhar na direção contrária e voar alem do banco.Sasuke acordou com o barulho.

- AKAMARU??!!- gritou ele incrédulo. [ é , aqui o Akamaru não é do Kiba ;D

O enorme cão havia praticamente "atacado" Sakura, e havia começado a lambê-la.

-Me-me solta...

- Akamaru sai de cima dele!- disse Sasuke ao cão que obedeceu.

O Cão saiu em cima da Haruno, ela sentou-se e arrumou um pouco da roupa amarrotada.

- Isso é MUITO estranho!- disse Sasuke, pegando na coleira do cachorro.

- É?! Por quê?

- Porque...- ele brincava com o pelo do cachorro, sem dar atenção a ela.- O Akamaru tem medo de homens...

- Isso que dizer o que?!

- Ele só gosta de mulheres?!

Sakura assustou-se, ela ficava olhando para todos os lugares, os olhos verdes arregalado, ela estava desesperada, será que Sasuke havia descoberto?!

- Acho que ele avançou em você, porque você parece uma menina!- disse Sasukee.

Sakura já procurava um buraco para enterrar a cara, ela se levantou e bateu o pé, talvez seria uma atitude de garoto, não?

- Eu...não pareço uma garota!- disse ela, bufando.

- Como já disse, até suas atitudes são de garota...

- Há! Não discuto com você, porque não to com vontade...mas, você é um idiota!

Ela saiu do lugar a passos largos, Sasuke fitou Akamaru que dormia com a cabeça encostada em sua perna.

- O pior é que esse cara parece mesmo uma menina, ainda vai demorar para você encontrar uma dona!- disse ele ao cachorro.

-

-

As penas de ganso caiam lentamente sobre seu rosto, ela sentia aquelas penas macia acariciarem seu rosto, uma a uma as penas pareciam ficar mais pesadas e mais ásperas, Sakura estava se sentindo incomodada com isso.

Sasuke agora batia o travesseiro no rosto dela com toda a força que podia.

- Hei, cara acorda!- exclamava Sasuke estressado.

Sakura abriu os olhos e foi sufocada pelo travesseiro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- Gritou ela, empurrando o travesseiro.

Sasuke que estava apoiado no beliche e segurando o travesseiro caiu no chão.

- VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA MENTAL? QUE MERDA!- disse o moreno se levantando, bastante irritado.

- Desculpa, é que...

- Nada de desculpa, levanta se troca que as aulas irão começar!

Sasuke saiu do quarto deixando Sakura. A dona dos olhos verdes pulou do beliche e se espreguiço.

- Segundo dia de aula, aí vamos nós!

-

-

Os alunos já estavam no campo de futebol, ele era um pouco afastado do restante dos condomínios escolares pos era enorme.

Não só a sala da Haruno estava no campo, como o dormitório um, dois e três, todos reunidos. Poderia parecer exagerado, mas o campo de futebol estava lotado.

Sakura se sentou na arquibancada enquanto os outros jogavam um pouco de futebol. As aulas estavam divididas em competições, o time que competia no momento era o time de Naruto.

-Ei! Haruno, não temos reservas quer entrar?!- perguntou o garoto se aproximando.

- "Há! Não, não agüento mais correr, porque será que menino gosta tanto de futebol, esse esporte só cansa o corpo!"

Sakura levantou-se afirmando, saiu do banco da arquibancada e entrou em campo.

O time adversário pertencia ao dormitório um, o dormitório mais esportivo de toda a escola, ou seja, eles eram experientes.

Ela não entendia muito de futebol, mas preferiu arriscar.

Sakura distanciou-se o máximo possível da concentração que tentava pegar a bola,logo para evitar de ser atingida por algo ou alguém.

Foi inevitável, Naruto jogou a bola para Sakura.

-Haaa! Porque?!

Ela começou a conduzir a bola para o gol,só que ela não sabia qual era o adversário.

Sakura começou a correr com a bola em seus pés, até que ela parou, caída no chão.Ela sentiu seu nariz esquentar e seu rosto ferver, sua cabeça estava rodopiando.

O apito do juiz soou estridente em seus ouvidos, sua vista estava ficando turva e escurecendo a cada segundo ,a ultima coisa que sentiu foram duas mãos erguerem seus braços.

-

-

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, a forte luz fosforescentes do aposento fez com que ela voltasse a fechá-los.

- HAAAAAAAAA!!! HARUNOOO... FOI CULPA MINHA, DESCULPAAAAA!!!

Ela reconheceu aqueles resmungos, era Naruto.

- Tu-tudo bem!- disse Sakura levantando-se da maca.- Acho que estou melhor!

Ela sorriu e seu nariz emanou uma enorme dor. Naruto estava ao pé da maca chorando sem parar.

- Foi sorte não ter quebrado!- disse Sasuke no fundo da sala.

Sakura sentiu-se feliz pelo garoto estar ali, mas ao mesmo tempo irritada por ele tê-la acordado daquele modo naquela manhã.

- Como vim parar aqui?!- perguntou tentando espantar os pensamentos.

- Sasuke teme trouxe você!- disse Naruto limpando as lágrimas.

A porta do quarto foi aberta, e o professor adentrou.

Sakura nunca tinha visto aquele homem pelos corredores, ele era estranho, os cabelos lisos demais, castanhos demais, e a pele branca demais, ele tinha uma aparência peçonhenta.

- Alunos, retirem-se, ainda preciso examinar o paciente!

-Claro!- disse Naruto que saiu acompanhado de Sasuke.

O preofessor esperou que eles saíssem para trancar a porta.

- Por que está trancando a porta!?- perguntou Sakura.

- Eu faço as perguntas aqui!- disse Orochimaru andando em direção a maca da garota.

- Demo...

Ele chegou na maca e colocou as duas mãos ao lado de Sakura.

- Me responde, Kaoro Haruno, o que uma GAROTA com você faz nesse colégio?!

**_Fim do capitulo 2_**

**_Reviews pleace! _**


	3. Capitulo 3: O QUÊ!

**_Então, vamos ao capitulo dois...acho que está sendo um pouco difícil diferenciar a fanfic da história real,mas, eu adoro a história de hanakimi._**

**_Mais uma vez ...Naruto não nos pertence, somente a Kishimoto, a história da fanfic é original de Hanakimi.[ com algumas pequenas modificações ;D_**

**_Bom aproveitamento._**

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura ainda estava encurralada pelo professor.

- Eu queria muito saber o porque de você estar aqui, gostaria muito desta resposta!- dizia ele encarando-a.

Sakura engoliu em seco,como ele havia descoberto? Ela deixara alguma pista tão obvia?

A porta foi aberta e Sasuke apareceu nesta.

- Haruno...- o moreno ficou olhando-os por um segundo.- O Kakashi está lhe chamando!

Sakura agradeceu a Kakashi interiormente, desviou dos braços de Orochimaru e saiu do quarto.

Já caminhando pelos corredores sozinha, pois Sasuke tinha que terminar um trabalho de inglês, Sakura foi ao encontro do professor na sala de artes.

Ela bateu na porta e seu pedido foi aceito, Sakura colocou somente o rosto para dentro da sala.

- Há! Haruno entre...Queria saber se está bem!- disse o homem sorrindo por debaixo daquela mascara.

Sakura sorriu sem graça, pois a mascara limitava as expressões de Kakashi e isso a irritava.

- Estou bem melhor, só o nariz que ainda está meio dolorido...- ela tentava evitar o sorriso.

- Deve estar doendo mesmo, a cotovelada foi feia...Naruto deve estar se sentindo culpado ainda!

- Foi o Naruto que deu a cotovelada no meu nariz?!- perguntou ela curiosa.

- E! foi, ele é mesmo muito atrapalho!

Sakura sorriu, e se arrependeu por isso.

- Na verdade, Haruno, eu queria tratar de um assunto com você!- disse o homem sério.- Sente-se!

Sakura sentou-se em uma das poltronas que rodeavam o banco acolchoado na janela.

- Creio que deve estr se dando bem com o Uchiha, não?!

- Er..bem,bem...assim, ta mais ou menos!- disse sem graça.

- Eh...para primeiro colega de quarto dele, era provável, mas o que eu quero falar com você envolve ele...

- É?!

-É, eu quero que você volte a motivar o Sasuke...

-Ê? no quê?! Motivação!?-perguntou Sakura franzindo o cenho, até isso doía.

- Não sei se sabe, mas o Sasuke é modelo atualmente!

-Sim,sim...Sou muito fã dele!- Sakura tinha emoção no olhar.

-Fã!?-perguntou Kakashi.

-Fã?! eu disse fã? há minha irmã que é fã dele..."Mais cuidado Sakura"- tentou disfarçar.

-Certo isso não vem ao caso...é que, a três anos, quando o Sasuke entrou nesta escola ele e Naruto se destacaram no time de futebol...

-Nossa, é mesmo?!

-É! mas uns três meses depois, quando o time shitashi ia competir, a família do Sasuke morreu em um trágico acidente de carro...

Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração, ela sempre fora fã dele, se considerava a maior, a fã que mais sabia sobre o Uchiha. Agora ela via que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ele.

Kakashi viu que o Haruno não ia responder nada, estava aparentemente chocado.

-E desde então ele deixou de jogar, ficou mau nos estudo...Ele começou a decair...Foi aí quando ele conheceu a agência de modelo e começou a trabalhar novamente...

- Nossa, ele voltou a trabalhar e isso é tão recente, deve estar sendo difícil para ele!

-Acho que nem tanto, Sasuke está fazendo esse tipo de trabalho propriamente para se esquecer, preencher o tempo!

-Um...Mas no que o senhor quer que eu o ajude!

-Quero que você faça Sasuke voltar a jogar futebol eu tenho uma dúvida com o treinador do time adversário.

-"Por que homens gostam tanto de futebol, é um esporte tão inútil"- Sakura suspirou fundo e aceitou a proposta.

-

-

O dia havia passado rápido, desde a volta da Haruno para o dormitório ela ainda não havia visto Sasuke, estava ficando preocupada.

- Naruto, você viu o Uchiha?!-perguntou ela, perdida em pensamentos.

- Iie Haruno-san, mas...Você está bem! O nariz, tudo bem?!

-Há? O nariz? Sim, está ótimo. Obrigado por se preocupar!

Sakura sorriu abertamente, Naruto não sabia o motivo, mas adorava ver aquele sorriso radiante de seu amigo.

-Bem,Naruto estou indo...Boa Noite!- disse Sakura se retirando do refeitório.

Sakura chegou ao saguão de entrada daquele dormitório, ela queria que Sasuke voltasse, tinha vontade de perguntar mais coisas sobre a vida dele, afinal ela não era apaixonada por ele? Se ela era apaixonada era obrigação dela saber sobre a vida da pessoa que ela amava, mas...Ele era tão frio.

- Deixe de delírios...- sussurrou para si.- Acho que vou dar uma volta!

Ela saiu do dormitório três e ficou a andar pela quadra de esportes, decidiu então ir até aquele mesmo lugar da noite passada.

Ela ainda estava distraída, foi quando viu a alça de uma coleira vindo de atrás de uma arvore, a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Ela foi até a arvore para vê ro que tinha do outro lado, e lá estava Akamaru, dormindo no colo de Sasuke e este encostado na arvore.

- Nossa, ele só dorme!

Sakura abaixou-se ao lado do garoto e ficou a observá-lo, a tormenta daquele rosto sereno e rígido feito pedra, a deixava desesperada.

- Porque você não conta nada? Não desabafa? Assim suas fãs nunca vão saber de nada, Sasuke seu baka!

O silêncio pairava no lugar, a não ser pelo balançar das copas que faziam os grilos criquilar e pela pesada respiração de Akamaru.

- Acho que estou enlouquecendo...

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, pois o vento havia começado a ficar mais forte ela queria evitar que ele pegasse um resfriado.

- Eu...Queria que fossemos amigos, Sasuke, queria que você me contasse as coisas afinal, moraremos no mesmo quarto por um bom tempo!

Sasuke continuava de olhos fechados, a expressão serena e calma encantava a Haruno, ela não conseguia parar de observá-lo.

Akamaru acordou com algum cheiro suspeito, ele levantou-se chamando a atenção de Sakura.

Ela sorriu para o cachorro, com muito esforço, sorriu.Sasuke que estava apoiado na arvore, havia começado a escorregar.

- Opa!- disse ela segurando o corpo do amigo que pendera par ao lado.- Pronto...- disse ela colocando-o no mesmo lugar.

Akamaru fez menção de latir, mas Sakura pediu silêncio para ele, o cachorro ficou agitado e se apoiou em Sasuke.

Sasuke foi escorregando, Sakura tentou segurá-lo novamente, mas com o enorme peso de Akamaru ele caiu sobre ela.

Sakura respirou profundamente, ela tentou se acalmar pelo fato de Sasuke ter caído sobre ela.

Sakura sentiu o peso se esvair, onde viu Sasuke a sua frente.

- O que...- ele se levantou confuso, sentou-se e ficou a fitar Sakura.

- Você estava caindo, e Akamaru acabou por subir em cima de você e eu não consegui segurar!- ela sorriu encantadoramente.

Sasuke virou-se para Akamaru levemente irritado, deu um cascudo no cachorro que logo começou a choramingar.

- Vamos, está esfriando...

Sasuke levantou-se pegou a coleira do cachorro e voltou a andar par ao dormitório, Sakura o seguiu.

-

-

Era a quinta aula do dia seguinte e o sinal acabara de bater, Sakura fechara o caderno, estudar em uma escola japonesa era muito complicada.

- Nossa, para que tantos dicionários?!-perguntou Naruto.

- É que eu não sei o japonês TÃO bem assim!- Ela sorriu.

Naruto ficou assustado, aqueles sorrisos emanavam uma serenidade que o deixava feliz, aquilo fazia o seu sangue ferver.

-" Deus, será que eu estou virando gay?"-perguntou Naruto pasmo com os próprios pensamentos.

Sakura ficou intrigada pela cara do loiro, levantou-se e começou a fazer gestos na frente deste.

- Naruto-san, está bem?-perguntou ela.

Naruto ficou horrorizado, os olhos dele brilhavam em sua mente, o sorriso resplandecia, ele estava virando gay.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EU ESTOU DOENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!-Gritou Naruto, e saiu correndo.

-Hã?!- Sakura não entedia o que acontecera com o menino.

-A aura dele está azul!- soou uma voz sinistra.

Sakura arrepiou-se se virando com medo.

-Não se preocupe, ele está bem!- disse o garoto de óculos escuros e cabelos negros.

Sakura o viu partir igualmente.

-Que escola louca...

Sakura respirou e o ar lhe faltou por um momento, ela levou a mão ao peito.

- Acho que a roupa de baixo está apertada demais!

A garota decidiu ir par ao dormitório, ela precisaria folgar a roupa que utilizava para disfarças os atributos femininos.Sakura chegou a seu quarto, não havia ninguém ali, mas a pequena caminhada a havia deixado tonta.

- Nossa, será que...Engordei?

Sakura foi à direção ao banheiro, mas o ar lhe faltou novamente e agora foi por mais tempo.Ela caiu no chão, sua vista começou a escurecer.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou o Haruno no chão de bruços, desmaiado.

-Droga!

Sasuke chegou até o amigo e o virou, passou as mãos pelas costas dele e agarrou o abdômen dele para levantá-lo.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram e ele soltou o corpo a hora, havia algo ali que não deveria estar.

-"Ele...é uma GAROTA!"

**_Obrigado (a) a todos que leram, obrigado mesmo, espero que estejam gostando...Até o próximo capitulo._**

**_[Ps: Só não coloco o nome de todos aqui que mandaram as reviews porque é muito trabalho para uma pessoa só ;D_**

**_Desculpe pelos erros de ortografia [ se tiver -.- é prq eu ainda não tenho uma beta..._**

**_Txau! _**

****


	4. Capitulo 4 : DROGA!

**Você não aparenta ser quem é!**

**Bom, estamos aqui novamente, vou agradecer novamente e não vou colocar o nome de todo mundo que mandou review porque eu sou PREGUIÇOSA eu confesso é preguiça!**

**Mas eu descobri que tenho uma fã, isso me emociona e me motiva a continuar!**

**Então vamos ao quarto capitulo sem mais enrrolação.**

**"Naruto pertence somente e unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto, a história original da fanfic pertence a Hisaya Nakajo.Todo e qualquer acontecimento é pura coincidência"**

**Bom aproveitamento!**

**Capitulo 4**

Sasuke ainda estava incrédulo pela descoberta, ele ficou um tempo olhando "o garoto" a sua frente.

-" Será que é mesmo verdade, ele pode ser...doente, Deus é uma garota!"

Ele engoliu em seco, mesmo que ele fosse uma garota ou não ele ainda precisava socorrer a pessoa desmaiada.

- "Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido!"- insistia o garoto mentalmente.

Sasuke aproximou-se do corpo que ele havia jogado, pegou a garota em colos e voltou a sentir o volume que não deveria estar ali. Ele sentiu o sangue ferver, fechou os olhos levantou-a e saiu quarto à fora.

-

-

Sakura abriu os olhos, ela conhecia aquele teto branco, aquela mesma luz fosforescente.

-Oh,não! Enfermaria não!- disse ela colocando as mãos nos olhos.

-Oh,sim!Haruno.Oh,sim!- a voz peçonhenta do professor ecoou.

Ela levantou de um pulo, seu coração acelerou a ouvir a voz do professor, ela estaria em apuros e sem Sasuke para salva-lá.

Sakura levantou-se da cama, pôs os pés no chão.

- Me desculpe, tenho que ir!- disse ela apresada.

Ela estava quase alcançando a porta quando a mão do professor a segurou.Sakura virou-se para o homem e ficou a encará-lo.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta!- disse o professor.

Sakura respirou fundo, sua identidade estava ameaçada, ela não queria e definitivamente não deixaria que um professor qualquer estragasse seus planos, não agora.

A garota cerrou os olhos procurando força dentro de si.

- NÃO IMPORTA O QUE O SENHOR DIGA, NÃO ME IMPORTA QUE O SENHOR REVELE QUE EU SOU UMA GAROTA, MESMO QUE ME EXPULSEM, EU VOU VOLTAR, VOU VOLTAR PARA FICAR PERTO DO SASUKE-KUN!

O silêncio se instalou na sala, Sakura estava tão impressionada consigo mesma quanto o professor. O homem largou sua mão e foi se sentar na cadeira.

- E...- continuo ela.-Mas que nunca eu quero deixar esta escola, eu quero ser amiga do Sasuke-kun, quero ficar ao lado dele, ser um apoio para tudo que venha acontecer a ele, quero ajudá-lo em tudo o que for possível...Então, por favor, não diga a ninguém, eu lhe peço!

Orochimaru suspirou fundo, levantou-se e voltou a encarar a aluna.

- Faça como quiser, isso não é problema meu!...- ele sorriu.

Sakura sentiu-se aliviada, ela já se sentia mais calma, havia arrumado um aliado ali dentro.

- Obrigada, professor! – ela fez reverência a ele.- Ah! A propósito, como descobriu?!

- Isso é porque eu sou GAY!

- HÃ?!

- Você está sendo antiquada!

- Vo-vo-vo-você ga-ga-gay!- Sakura apontava para o homem horrorizada.

O homem voltou-se a se sentar na cadeira, olhando alguns documentos.

- Haruno, qual o seu verdadeiro nome?

- Sakura, Haruno Sakura!- disse ela sorrindo.

- Un! Belo nome, agora...Vá embora!

- Há? Porquê? Agora que você descobriu nós poderemos ser amigos não?!- ela chegou perto do professor dando pequenas batidas no ombro dele.

- É por isso que eu odeio as mulheres!

- Ta bem, mas...Não conte para ninguém, ta?- Disse ela com o típico sorriso.

- Se eu disser sim, você se manda?!

- Sim!

- Se manda!

Sakura sorriu e beijou a bochecha do professor, ele limpou rapidamente, e ela saiu do aposento.

- Hump! Mulheres!

-

-

Sakura estava andando pelo corredor, ela havia perdido umas duas aulas e só poderia entrar na sétima.

A garota resolveu andar um pouco pela escola, como sempre fazia, aquela escola era tão grande que ela mal sabia onde era a saída.Por seguir algumas placas de indicação ela conseguiu chegar à saída, mas encontrou alguém que não esperava ver.

- Eu já disse Ino, eu não vou voltar a jogar só porque seu irmão quer!

- Mas, Sasuke-kun...ele disse que te leva para o Brasil!- dizia a garota loira.

Sakura estava ouvindo pouco, mas estava, ela resolveu ir para alguns arbustos para ouvir melhor.

- Não adianta, já disse que não!

- Mas...

-Chega, para de dar uma de dona da minha vida, eu cansei não vou voltar a jogar futebol, nunca mais!

Sakura viu Sasuke se distanciar e deixar a garota ainda parada na porta.

-" Quem será que essa garota, será que...é a namorada dele?!"

Sakura estava preocupada em relação a isso, ficou tão avoada que nem viu a hora que saíra do arbusto.

- Hei!- ela ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

Virou-se para de onde vinha a voz e encontrou a garota lá.

Ela sorria para Sakura por algum motivo.

- Oi!- disse ela um pouco atônita.

A loira se aproximou desta sorrindo.

- Então você que deve ser Haruno Kaoru, nê?- perguntou a garota a Sakura.

-Sim...

- Você que é o colega de quarto do Sasuke-kun, o colega estranho!

-" Estranho?" Sim, sou sim!" Quem é ela pra chamar ele de 'Kun"?"

- Você pode pedir para o Sasuke que ele me encontre atrás da quadra de esportes? Por favor?

- Está certo,mas... VOCÊ NÃO É NAMORADA DELE NÃO?!- Disse sem pensar.

- Er...Na-não, só uam antiga amiga, avisa para ele ,ok?

A loira se despediu e deixou Sakura ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

-" O que está acontecendo comigo?"

-

-

Sakura chegou correndo ao refeitório, pois já estava atrasada e não sobraria comida.

Naruto gritou ao longe.

- AQUI!!!

Sakura aproximou-se da mesa onde Naruto estava sentado, havia dois garotos.

Um deles ela já havia visto, aquele mesmo de óculos com a voz estranha que mencionou algo sobre "Aura?".O outro garoto tinha um negro cabelo em corte tigela, olhos esbugalhados e sobrancelhas gigantescas.

Sakura ficou pensando o quanto a se sentar, mas ns outras mesas poderia haver pessoas piores.

A garota se sentou e os garotos começaram a conversar sobre, mulheres e futebol.

Ela estava um pouco perdida entre os nomes de jogadores de futebol e a clubes ingleses, até que o assunto mudou e ela ao menos entendeu a palavra "sakê"

- Hei! Kaoru, quer vir com a gente? O Lee arrumou umas garrafas de Sakê!

-Bem, acho que não vou beber não, porque não chamam o Sasuke?!

Os garotos que estavam na mesa congelaram, parecia que o nome de Sasuke havia virado tabu.

-O que foi?!

-É...-Naruto olhava de um lado a outro ,com a voz tremula.-É,que quando o Sasuke bebe, ele vira um BEIJOQUEIRO!

Sasuke que acabara de chegar ao refeitório e avistara a Haruno chegou aperto deles.

Ele viu que Sakura estava vermelha, por algum motivo ele saberia.

-O que foi?-perguntou frio.

Sakura segurou algumas risadas, forçadamente, até começar a gargalhar da cara de Sasuke.

- Há! BEIJOQUEIRO, BEIJOQUEIRO!!- ela gargalhava no intervalo das palavras.

Sasuke mandou um olhar de fúria para Naruto, este que resolveu sumir em segundos.

- Há! Sasuke, uma garota loira pediu que eu te avisasse que ela estaria te esperando atrás da quadra, agora à noite!

Sasuke bufou algo inaudível e saiu do refeitório, Sakura resolveu seguí-lo.

-

-

Ela o seguiu, atenta para que ele não percebesse nada e até pegou Akamaru para inventar uma desculpa se algo ocorresse.

Ela ouvia de alto e bom som, pois os dois estavam discutindo.

- EU JÁ DISSE SASUKE, VOCÊ VAI PARA O BRASIL TREINAR!

- CALE-SE INO, EU DECIDO A MINHA VIDA...

Sakura via toda a discussão, ela estava se desesperando, ficando agoniada e aquela garota não sabia o que dizia, tratava Sasuke como um nada, como lixo, era certo que Sasuke não era dos garotos com "melhor-humor" de todo o mundo, mas ele era uma boa pessoa.

Akamaru que já não agüentava tanta barulheira, deu uma investida para frente onde Sakura , que estava atrás do arbusto, ficou a visão deles.

Ela ficou olhando para as duas pessoas que estavam a sua frente, até começar a brigar com Akamaru.

- Garoto mau, muito mau!- dizia envergonhada.

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro.

- Acho que já basta, vamos Haruno...

Sasuke ia se retirando quando Ino segurou seu pulso.

- Amanhã estarei aqui para lhe levar!- insistia a garota.

- INO PARA!

- CHEGA!- girtou Sakura.

Todas as atenções foram direcionadas para a pequena garota de orbes verdes.

-SE O SASUKE-KUN NÃO QUER MAIS JOGAR FUTEBOL, QUE NÃO JOGUE, ELE VAI DECIDIR A HORA DE VOLTAR QUANDO ELE BEM ENTENDER!

Ino permaneceu calada.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?!-perguntou a loira rebatendo.- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA DA VIDA DO SASUKE-KUN, VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUEM ELE FOI, O QUANTO ELE JOGAVA O QUANTO ELE PODERIA CRESCER!

- EU POSSO NÃO SABER, MAS COMO AMIGO DELE EU SEI QUE ELE DECIDE O QUE FAZ DA VIDA DELE, E QUE NÃO PRECISA DE NINGUEM PEDINDO QUE ELE VOLTE A JOGAR. DESSE JEITO QUE VOCÊ SE REFERE A ELE, PARECE QUE QUANDO ELE PAROU DE JOGAR, ELE VIROU LIXO PARA VOCÊ!

As palavras de Sakura soaram altas e claras.Ela havia expelido toda a sua determinação e coragem junto com aquelas palavras.

Ela ficou um olhando Sasuke pasmo, sem palavras, pouco a pouco seu rosto foi tomando uma coloração avermelhada.

- Pré-preciso ir!- disse de cabeça abaixada.

Sakura preferiu demorar, ela ainda estava com medo do que havia falado, ela ao menos havia pensando em falar alguma coisa, simplesmente saiu.

Ela deixou Akamaru na casa do zelador e foi para o dormitório três.Chegou em seu quarto onde Sasuke já estava neste.

O Uchiha estava sentado na cama, um pouco "encabulado" com o acontecimento, afinal "ele" era "ela".

Ele se levantou, pegou a toalha que estava em cima da cama e se dirigiu até o banheiro, sem ao menos dar uma palavra com a garota.Ele entrou e a deixou sozinha.

Sakura pensou em todas as formas de se desculpar, ou dizer que estava sob controle de alienígenas, ou falar que ela fizera tudo aquilo por amor.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e junto com o vapor Sasuke saiu devidamente trocado.

Ele ficou se perguntando quanto tempo havia passado formulando a resposta do alienígena.

- Eu...Trouxe suco de pêssego para você, está no frigobar, não sei se irá gostar!

- DE PESSEGO?!- gritou ela.

-Err...É!

-Brigado, é meu preferido...- ela se dirigiu até o frigobar e o abril, pegando a lata.-Obrigado, Sasuke-san!

Sasuke passou pela garota e fez um cafuné em seus cabelos castanhos tingidos.

- Vai tomar banho, está ficando tarde!- disse ele jogando a toalha para a garota.

Sakura levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, mais contente que nos últimos dias.Ela entrou no banheiro despiu-se e entrou debaixo do jato de água quente.

Sasuke que estava no lado de fora deu falta de seu relógio, foi até a porta do banheiro, abriu-a.

-Haruno, pega o meu...- ele sentiu o rosto esquentar por completo.

Sakura estava um pouco assustada, atônita, o que Sasuke estava fazendo no banheiro.A garota agiu naturalmente, pois estava de costas.

-O que foi Sasuke-san?-perguntou ela envergonhada tentando proteger os atributos femininos.

-Err...Meu relógio, ele- ele não é aprova d'água,pega para mim!

-Claro!- ela pegou o relógio que estava em um apoio perto de chuveiro, e de costas entregou a Sasuke.

O garoto bateu a porta na hora.Sasuke ainda estava colado na porta, o rosto vermelho as pernas trêmulas.

-" Como pude esquecer?"

Sakura pensava dentro do banheiro.

-"Será que o Sasuke-kun viu alguma coisa? Não, acho que não, no máximo o meu bumbum!

E o garoto secava o suor da testa.

-"Droga, eu vi tudo!"

**_Fim do quarto capitulo_**

**_Arigatou!_**


	5. Capitulo 5 : OH Ele bebeu!

**_Hei, de novo, com muita preguiça pois to escrevendo outra fic! xD_**

**_capitulo mais para encheção de saco,mas importante para a história MUITO IMPORTANTE! _**

**_Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao kishimoto e seu mangas rejeitados, a história da fic é original de hanakimi._**

**_Toda e qualquer coisa é pura conicidência._**

**_Bom aproveitamento!_**

**Capitulo 5**

E dois meses se passaram...

Sakura terminou de apertar a gravata, Sasuke saiu do banheiro devidamente trocado.

-Vamos?!-disse ela contente.

Sasuke se aproximou da garota, com a escova de dente na boca e bagunçou os cabelos da garota.

Sakura corou, mas sua vergonha foi inibida por ela estar de cabeça baixa.

- E isso lá é cabelo de garoto?! -disse ele deixando as madeixas castanhas da garota bagunçadas.

- É, eu sei...- Sakura sorriu.

A porta foi aberta e com ela veio Naruto, Shino e Lee.

Os amigos se juntaram e foram todos juntos para a sala de aula.

-

-

O Termino das aulas fora rápido, toda noite Sakura voltava para o dormitório sozinha, pois Sasuke havia retornado a jogar.

Ela estava contente, mas um pouco apreensiva, pois em sua opinião, Sasuke estava jogando pessimamente.Sasuke havia proibido a garota de observar seus treinos, ela atrapalhava a concentração dele, por algum motivo que ela não sabia.

Por puro ímpeto, Sakura resolveu sair do dormitório e ir passear com Akamaru e tentar dar uma pequena espionada em seu treino.

Ela colocou um agasalho e saiu para pegar Akamaru.

A chegada ao campo de futebol fora fácil, difícil era ficar ali, estava muito frio, parecia que as noites haviam ficado mais gélidas.

Ela conseguiu ver Sasuke jogando, Sakura sentia-se feliz e animada com o amigo, mas algo nele não mudara, ele ainda continuava desanimado.

Ela viu ele correr pelo campo, e tentar alguns gols, esses que foram impedidos pela trave.

- Acho que... É falta de prática, não, Akamaru?!

Sakura ficou observando o cachorro que tremia de frio, ela não estava tão aquecida assim, estava mesmo frio, como Sasuke conseguia ficar jogando naqueles trajes?

-Vamos Akamaru!?

Sakura levantou-se de onde estava sentada, mas um garoto a mais no campo lhe chamou a atenção.

Ela ficou observando de longe.

O garoto se aproximou de Sasuke, Sasuke parou e ficou a observá-lo.

- Feh! Soube que você voltou a jogar Uchiha!- disse o garoto debochando de Sasuke.

Sasuke limpou o suor das têmporas.

-Não lhe interessa, Nara!

O garoto afundou mais a boca no cachecol, estava muito frio.

- Duvido que consiga, depois daquele acidente você ficou todo sentido...

Sasuke estava conseguindo controlar sua raiva a cada segundo.

-Vá embora daqui...

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?!-gritou Sakura que havia acabado de chegar ao lugar.

-O quê é isso, Uchiha? Sua namoradinha é?!

-Cala a sua boca Nara! -disse Sasuke tentando manter Sakura um tanto distante dele.

- NAMORADA?! EU SOU UM GAROTO SEU IDIOTA!

-É, mas grita como uma menina!

-Haruno, vá embora...-disse Sasuke vendo que aquilo daria problema.

- O QUÊ?! ELE ESTÁ DEBOCHANDO DE VOCÊ, E VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA. ENTÃO EU FAÇO POR VOCÊ!

Sakura tentava correr e atacar o Nara, mas Sasuke continuava segurando-a.

-Feh! Quero ver se esse baixinho vai te ajudar a treinar, ainda vou te vencer no amistoso...

- Vá embora logo, Shikamaru, e pode ter certeza...Que eu lhe vencerei!

Sakura viu o garoto e rabo de cavalo se distanciar, ela ainda sentia o sangue ferver.

- E NUNCA VOLTE MAIS AQUI! SEU PERNA DE PAU, PÉ DE MOÇA, SUA MÃE JOGA FUTEBOL MELHOR QUE VOCÊ, E VOCÊ TÁ MAIS GORDO QUE O MARADONA, NÃO VOLTA MAIS AQUI!

Sasuke pousou a mão na cabeça da garota, fazendo com que ela se acalmasse um pouco.

Sakura respirou profundamente sentindo a raiva ir embora.

-Va-vamos!-disse Sasuke com a mão na boca.

-O que foi, Sasuke-kun?!-perguntou ela confusa.

Sasuke estava com a mão na boca, tentado abafar alguns risos.Sakura estava impressionada com a reação do garoto.Ele retirou mão na boca e começou a gargalhar alto.

-

-

Eles chegaram ao dormitório um pouco tarde, Sasuke entrou e foi tomar banho enquanto Sakura colocava uma roupa mais confortável.

Após a saída de Sasuke do banheiro, a porta foi aberta e com ela veio Naruto.

- E,aê, olha só o que eu ganhei!- ele mostrou uma garrafa de sakê embrulhada em um papel branco.

- Você não quer beber aqui não, quer?!-perguntou Sakura.

-Claro,o Shino e o Lee já foram até chamar umas pessoas e pegar uns salgadinhos.

Alguns segundos depois aparecem Lee,e Shino segurando uns pacotes e mais uns três garotos com eles.

- Então,COMEÇE-MOS A FESTA!

E ali a "festa" começou, Sasuke ficou dado como responsável, pois ele não poderia beber, nada, nem um gole.

Naruto bebeu, Shino bebeu, Lee bebeu e mais os dois garotos.

Sakura terminava de virar o terceiro copo.

-" Ela é bem resistente à bebida"-pensou Sasuke.

Após algumas rodadas e doses de sakê, todos estavam exaustos, dormindo no chão,menos Sasuke e Sakura que ainda se encontravam acordados a não ser pelas vermelhas bochechas da garota.

-Er ...eu vou cobrir os garotos,ta?!

Sakura se levantou para pegar alguns lençóis, pegou-os e cobriu os garotos.

Sasuke que estava morrendo de cede, achou um copo cheio de um conteúdo transparente e o bebeu.

- Pronto, Sasuke-kun, eu...

Sakura o olhou, o garoto estava em pé, com as bochechas um tanto rosado.

- Oh,não! Ele...Não pode ter bebido!

Sakura fitou o copo vazio em cima da mesa, Sasuke vinha se aproximando dela a cada segundo.

-Não,aquilo tinha sakê dentro...Jesus!

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e a encurralou na parede.

-Sasuke-kun,na-não!

Sakura caiu no chão tentando evitar o contato com ele, mas o garoto se abaixou e pegou no queixo dela.

Sasuke aproximou seus lábios, num pequeno toque ele saboreou inconscientemente aqueles rosados lábios.

A garota fechou os olhos apenas sentindo cada arrepio que lhe percorria o corpo, ele a dominava completo, e total.

Sasuke pegou na nuca de Sakura aprofundando o beijo, lentamente, a cada segundo ela se entregava mais.

-"O que estou fazendo?"-pensou ela.

Sakura empurrou Sasuke e desferiu-he um soco no olho,levantando-se e saindo correndo.

-"Droga,esse foi meu primeiro beijo!"

_**Fim do capitulo 5**_


	6. Mio banbino!

_**Gomensai pela demora!**_

_**Estava totalmente sem tempo, então não continuei mais rápido!**_

_**Quem esperou!**_

_**Origadu!**_

_**Quem não aguentou esperar!**_

_**Arigatou mesmo assim!**_

_**"Naruto não me pertence, e muito menos o Raito Yagami.A história da fanfic é original de Hanakimi, qualquer semelhança é pura coicidência!"**  
_

**_ Bom aproveitamento!_  
**

**Capitulo 6  
**

O sinal da quinta aula bateu, e todos os estudantes se dirigiram a seus respectivos dormitórios, pois o refeitório já estava aberto.

Sakura ainda estava um pouco perdida com os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

-"Droga, porque não consigo esquecer aquele beijo?"- perguntou em seus pensamentos.

A garota viu seus amigos se reunirem na segunda mesa da esquerda.Ela se dirigiu para pegar seu lanche e sentar-se com seus amigos.

- Oi!-disse ela um pouco desanimada.

- OII!-responderam todos em uníssono, a desanimação na voz deles era visível.

Ambos ficaram um tempo em silêncio, ninguém sabia o que dizer ou o que comentar.

- Err...Alguém tem mais ramen?-perguntou ele terminando a segunda tigela.

Lee e Shino afastaram as suas tigelas evitando que Naruto roubasse-as.

Sasuke chegou ao lugar e sentou-se.Lee,Naruto e Shino se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

- O que foi?-perguntou Sakura que estava um tanto avoada.

- Ali, o olho dele!-disse Naruto entre gargalhadas.

Sasuke estava com uma expressão nada amigável, o olho esquerdo roxo pelo soco levado na noite passada.

- É,é...-disse Sakura totalmente sem graça.

- O que foi isso?-perguntou Naruto.

- Não sei, acho que acabei bebendo ontem à noite e bati em alguma coisa!- disse o mais serio que pode.

Todos se calaram e se entreolharam, Shino e Lee olharam para Naruto.

- O –o que-que foi?!-perguntou Naruto desesperado.

- O Beijoqueiro atacou novamente!-disseram os garotos sérios, apontando para um ponto roxo ao lado da boca de Naruto.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritou o loiro,saltando para o lado de Sakura.

Naruto ficou pensando por segundos na bela e calorosa expressão de Kaoru.

-" NÃO...EU TO DOENTE!!!!"

Naruto se levantou de supetão, e saiu pelos corredores gritando.

-Ele...Está agindo estranho!-disse Sakura olhando fixamente para Sasuke.-"Será que ele não lembra?"

-Mas...Sasuke, você tem certeza mesmo que foi isso que aconteceu?-perguntou Lee.

- Eu não lembro de muita coisa...- disse ele sério.- eu só acordei hoje de manhã,com o olho roxo!

Sakura sorriu um pouco confusa, ela não sabia se ficava contente pelo fato dele não saber que a havia beijado, ou pelo fato dele não se lembrar de ter a beijado.

- Hei! Kaoru-san...- disse Lee animado.- Daqui a duas semanas, onde será o amistoso escolar, vai ser o dia dos namorados e nós iremos sair "um pouco escondido", sabe...Ver, garotas!- disse sonhador.

- Dia dos namorados?-perguntou ela "acordando".

- É...-continuou ele.- acho que é o único dia da escola que nós temos contato com garotas!

Lee e Shino deram as mãos e começaram a sonhar.

-" Dia dos namorados, um!"- pensou Sakura.

A imagem dela e Sasuke numa sala vazia veio em sua mente, ela se levantava e entregava a pequena caixa de chocolate para o garoto, ele agradecia e a abraçava.

- "Mas eu sou um garoto agora!"- ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas cenas de novela mexicana.

- Bom, eu vou para meu armário!

Sakura levantou-se e dirigiu-se para seu armário, os amigos a acompanharam.

Ela chegou àquela mesma saleta de armários, agora ela finalmente sabia qual era o seu.

Chegou em frente ao armário e o abriu, vários pregos caíram no chão, e um papel caiu.

O papel era grande e estava escrito com letras vermelhas "EU TE ODEIO!"

O impacto veio a todos, quem estava fazendo aquilo com ela.

Naruto apareceu no lugar e ficou observando o papel.

- QUEM FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ KAORU, VOCÊ ESTÁ MACHUCADO?!

Sakura tentou parar o amigo,mas ele começou a fazer umas posições estranhas do que parecia ser kung-fu.

- Calma, não...não foi nada Naruto!

Sasuke fechou a porta do armário.

- Nós ficaremos observando!-disse ele sério.

-

-

Aquela semana passou mais rápido do que previsto, e os alunos já se encontravam na sexta feira.

Sakura recebia os bilhetes e atentados em seu armário e na carteira escolar que ela sentava, constantemente.

Todos os alunos já haviam voltado para seus dormitórios, como todos Sakura também voltara e estava recebendo algumas visitas.

- Yoooo!- disse Naruto entrando no quarto, onde já estavam Lee, Shino e Sasuke.

-Yooo!- responderam todos, menos Sasuke.

- Haruno-san, chegou essa caixa aqui para você!- Naruto segurava uma caixa em mãos.

Sakura pegou a caixa.

- O que tem aí, comida?-perguntou Lee.

- Não sei...- Sakura começou a abrir a caixa.

A maior parte do conteúdo da caixa era de subsistência, comida e dinheiro.Fora as várias cartas de Cecília a amiga de Sakura, e um pequene bilhete que veio acompanhado.

- Kaoru-san!- disse Shino entregando-lhe o bilhete.

- Bri-brigado!- ela disse, assustada com o tom de voz de shino.

Sakura pegou o bilhete em mãos e o leu.

- O QUEÊÊÊÊ?????????!!!!!

Foi sua reação ao terminar de ler.

- MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ VINDO PARA CÁ, AMANHÃ?!

Sakura estava quase entrando em colapso, quando sua tenção foi chamada por Naruto.

- O quê é isso Kaoru?- perguntou Naruto segurando uma vestimenta.

Sakura olhou, era seu antigo kimono de festivais, ele era rosa, com flores de Sakura estapado.

-"Otoosan, te mato!"- pensou ela querendo chorar.

Depois que todos voltarm para seus devidos quartos, Sakura deixou Sasuke supostamente dormindo e correu, ela precisava da ajuda de Oorochimaru.

Sai do dormitório e se dirigiu até o escritório do professor, ela torcia para encontrá-lo acordado.

Sakura mal teve tempo de descansar, abriu a porta de supetão.

Orochimaru estava agarrado a um aluno que parecia ser do terceiro ano, ambos prensados na parede se beijando.

- GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- gritou a garota em plenos pulmões.

- Droga!- exclamou Orochimaru.- Você não tinha outra hora para interromper?

O professor soltou-se do aluno mais velho, este que resolveu sair.

- Não faça nada com essa criança!- disse o aluno quando saiu.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE FARIA ALGUMA COISA?!- gritou Orochimaru, para que o aluno escutasse.

O "homem" virou-se para Sakura.

- Fala logo o que quer!

- Preciso de roupas femininas, para amanhã...

- Eu não tenho!- disse el se sentado na cadeira.

- Ah! Sensei, me ajuda, sei que para tudo você dá um jeito...

- Depende da situação minha querida!- disse ele olhando-a fixamente.

- Meu,meu irmão...chega ao Japão manhã...

- Agora é que eu não ajudo mesmo!- disse Orochimaru.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor...

- Ta, chega aqui as oito da manhã que as roupas estão aqui...

- OBRIGADO SENSEI!

Sakura fez menção de abraçar o professor, mas ele a empurrou para fora da sala.

-

-

Sakura acordou as oito, como era sábado ela sabia que Sasuke acordava u a hora mais tarde.

Ela se aprossou, tomou banho e saiu do quarto para pegar a roupa com Orochimaru.

Sasuke abriu a cortina do beliche.

- Aonde ela vai?

Sakura chegou ao escritório do professor, o homem estava com as roupas apenaa a espera do corpo dela.

- Com quem conseguiu sensei?-perguntou Sakura enquanto vestia a saia atrás da divisória.

- Com a minha irmã mais nova...

- O senhor tem irmã...

- Sim!

- Um, certo...

Sakura saiu de trás da divisória, estava com uma saia colegial, uma blusa cheia de bolas e corações vermelhos, os sapatos boneca e a meia alta.

- Bom, estou indo...

- Sai pelos fundos, e não se esqueça que é uma garota agora!

- Arigatou,sensei!

Ela saiu do colégio, teria de andar um pouco até chegar no aeroporto e receber o irmão.

Sakura chegou ao aeroporto por volta das dez, e seu irmão chegaria logo, mas o que ela não sabia, e nem percebera, e que sentado um pouco distante dali, com um boné azul estava Sasuke, apenas a observando.

Ele viu ela se aproximar de um homem com cabelos extremamente claro, e olhos azuis.

- Será que este é o irmão dela?

O irmão de Sakura a ergueu no alto, e beijou a bochecha dela.

- Cheguei, minha banbina!

**Owari!**

**Reviews pleace! . º **

**  
**


End file.
